


Gentlepeople

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Special, Post-Canon, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not a gallant man, Mr Maxwell, no matter how hard you try to make people believe otherwise." // fluffy New Year's treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlepeople

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Edelluitjes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114579) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



“You are not a gallant man, Mr Maxwell, no matter how hard you try to make people believe otherwise.”

“Aw, lady, you do me such wrong. You’re only saying that because you’re being carried over my shoulder to an unknown location with a couple of napkins over your eyes as a makeshift blindfold. I can be a gentleman if I want.”

“In your dreams, ‘sir’.”

“And your nightmares.”

“Ah! Duo! Get your hand away from there!”

“It’s for stability! You want me to drop you, Princess?”

“Don’t call me that! I really don’t think you need to have your hand _under_ my skirt to prevent me from falling, Duo.”

“Well, that’s not what I think, and I’m the one holding you.”

“You are a crude, unsophisticated man.”

“You wound me, Relena.”

“A shame it isn’t fatal.”

“My my, Heero’s rubbing off on you.”

“If it’s Heero and not Dorothy, you should be immune to it.”

_Sigh._ “My tolerance has waned since he swept Hilde away and took off with her. I’ve gone soft.”

“Not soft enough, if your hand is anything to go by.”

“Now don’t say you don’t like it, lady. You know how I think about lying.”

“Not the point, Mr Maxwell, not the point. If it was only that, your behind would have known it by now.”

“Hey, what’s keeping you? I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“You know that very well, Mr Maxwell. Or you should. They’re your friends too, you know just as well as I that -” _Gasp!_ “Duo, it’s freezing out here!”

“Well, duh. It’s New Year’s Eve, which means winter, which means short, cold days, long, not so cold nights...”

“This is exactly what I mean! You could have at least brought me a coat...”

“But Princess, that would have spoiled the surprise!”

“Ugh... Speaking of which, where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Duo...”

“Relena...”

“At least tell me how much longer it’ll take for us to get there, I’m getting cold. This gown may make me look like ‘an angel covered in pretty flower-shaped bruises from when she fell down from heaven’, but it does nothing to keep my shoulders warm.”

“You can pull the band off my braid and drape my hair over your shoulders, if you want.”

“Oh, thank you Duo. But no; what with the earrings and the brooch... it’s bad enough as it is with only my own hair.”

“Hm. First you want to slap me, then you’re worried about my hair getting tangled.”

_Amused sigh._ “Love is blind, they say.”

_Chuckling._ “Well, I hope it doesn’t affect your eyes, ’cause the fireworks are going to start any minute now.”

“Is that why you brought me here? To watch the fireworks? Isn’t the roof much closer, and more appropriate?”

“The roof is off limits. I’m not suicidal enough to interrupt those lovey-dovey, knife-toting stargazers up there. But apart from that, there’s still that surprise I promised you.”

“Hm... Ngh!”

“Ouch! Watch it, that’s attached to my scalp, you know!”

“Duo, where are you taking me? What’s happening?! Duo!”

“Relax, babe. This is part of the surprise. Here, I’m setting you down.”

“Hng... Are we... in a boat?”

“Hey, don’t take off your blindfold yet! We’re on the lake. I’m gonna row us away from the shore now, you just sit and hold tight.”

“Hm.”

“You don’t get seasick, do you?”

“No.”

“That didn’t sound convincing at all, Relena.”

_Deep breath._ “No, really, I don’t. Well, not when I can see what’s going on around me, at least.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over in a minute.”

“Duo, the fireworks have started, can I take the blindfold off now?”

“Just a sec... Here, let me get that... Look up, Princess.”

“Oh, Duo... You’re right, the roof can’t match this view.”

“And now look down.”

“Oh!”

“Surprise, Relena.”

“Duo...” _Merry laughter._ “It’s like we’re swimming among the sparks and colours...”

“I thought you’d like it. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Duo.” _Chuckling._ “I forgive you for getting me cold, Mr Maxwell.”

“I can always warm you up again, lady.”

“Oooh... That’s nice. You know, most gentlemen offer their coats without themselves in it. But I think I like this way better.”

_Laughter._ “So you consider me a gentleman after all? Goes to show where bribery can get you.”

“Well, unless you were to kiss me, that is.”

“Oh? Let me warn you then, lady, that if I were to kiss you, there wouldn’t be anything ladylike left in you before long, either.”

“I’d like to see that.”

“I’ll show you, then...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
